1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to method and apparatus for a display to be used in on-line trading, and more particularly to a method and software for displaying price and quantity data on a display screen for electronic trading in an electronic exchange.
2. Description of the Related Art
Markets in stocks, bonds, commodities and derivatives such as futures and options are increasingly becoming implemented electronically so that traders can view market conditions and make trades via computers connected to an electronic exchange rather than making trades by open outcry on a trading floor. The traders who participate in such electronic markets need access to market information in an easy to understand format. The traders also need a display that facilitates rapid and accurate trading, particularly in fast moving markets.
An example of a display for electronic trading is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,304, which is incorporated herein by reference.